Kingdom Hearts 0
by xFlavourChan
Summary: "Once upon a time, in the land of fairytales..."
1. Prologue - Starlight, Starbright

**Kingdom Hearts 0****  
**_Prologue - Starlight, Starbright_

It was a clear and lonely night upon the hill of his childhood. The boy, fourteen years of age, lay in the soft grass and attempted to count the numerous stars above him. This tradition of his had begun over four years ago, and he had never missed a single clear night to follow it.

"Zephyrus!" A young girl's voice called into the night.

The boy sat up, allowing his long blond bangs to fall into his blue eyes. Turning towards the voice, he was unsurprised to see his eleven year-old sister climbing the hill to join him - they were very close, almost always together.

When she reached the hill she didn't immediately seat herself, instead puffing out her cheeks and setting her hands on her hips. She leaned forward, her face ending up mere inches away from his. "How can you see anything with hair in your eyes?"

He laughed as she straightened herself, sweeping the left half of his bangs behind his ears, leaving his right eye still covered.

Satisfied with his fix, she took a seat to his left. She tucked her own waist-length blond hair behind her ears before resting her chin on his shoulder. Although he was uncomfortable with her chin digging into his shoulder, he would never tell her to leave him alone.

The two siblings sat in silence, looking towards the sky while watching the occasional star falling from the heavens above. It was a peaceful feeling that he would never tire of.

A soft sigh escaped from the girl's lips as she looked down at the grass. "Do you remember coming out here with Phoenix and Jovani?"

"Of course I do, silly." A fond smile crept onto his face as the memories came back. "Me and you, Phoenix and the little guy used to come here all the time to watch the falling stars. Phoenix would share her grandmother's stories, Jovani cried every time a star fell, you fell asleep..." He turned his head towards her and gave her an accusing glare. "... and guess who had to carry you home!"

His frown quickly turned to a smirk, and the two of them laughed.

The laughter died, and he cast his glace downward. "You know, I really miss those times," he mumbled, "Phoenix is travelling with her father, and Jovani is too busy running the farm to spare a moment..."

The girl sat upright and placed a finger on her chin. She closed her eyes and let out a small hum.

"What are you thinking, Celeste?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the sky in thought. "Do you remember Phoenix's story about the falling stars?"

He placed his own chin on his palm and thought back to every story he had ever heard from Phoenix. "Phoenix told a lot of stories about the stars. Which one are you thinking of?"

Celeste let out a long, exasperated sigh, as if he was supposed to know which of the hundreds of stories she was talking about. "The wishing star, of course! If you make a wish on a falling star before it disappears, it'll come true!"

He let out a small grunt. "I can't remember that one. You sure you're not making it up?"

"I'm not making it up. Why would I?"

"I don't know, Celeste... You have some crazy stories sometimes..."

"I'm not lying!"

"I know..." He looked up at the sky, searching for his own wishing star. From the corner of his eye he caught a slow-moving star, quickly folded his hands in prayer and bowed his head.

_I wish that Phoenix and Jovani and Celeste and I  
could be the way we used to be forever._

He looked up again and searched the sky, but could not find his wishing star. He could only hope that he had been quick enough and that his wish would come true.


	2. Chapter I - Time to Train!

**Kingdom Hearts 0  
**_Chapter I – Time to Train!_

Sunlight streamed through the dusty window, illuminating the small room. Zephyrus was snugly cocooned his bed, facing away from the window and the door.

Soft footsteps came from the hallway, and the door creaked as someone stepped into his room. "Wake up, sleepyhead~" she teased.

He groaned and sunk deeper into the cream-colored quilt. "Not yet, Celeste..."

She laughed. "Guess again!"

Zephyrus' eyes shot open as he began to fight with his quilt, which ended up in a humiliating loss as the tangle of sheets tripped him up and sent him face-first into the hardwood floors. A resounding thud echoed throughout the house, followed by hearty laughter from the great room below.

"Love you too, guys!" He rolled his eyes and continued to force himself out of the mess of sheets.

"Need some help?" She laughed, offering her hand.

He stopped and looked up at the girl in his room. She was no older than him, with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Phoenix," he whispered, not believing who was standing above him. It had been months since they last saw each other, and in that time she had definitely grown older. He felt a little ashamed that he hadn't changed a bit.

"That's my name; don't wear it out!" She chimed while untangling the quilt. She might have looked older, but her personality hadn't changed.

It wasn't too long before Zephyrus was on his feet, looking his best friend eye-to-eye. It was a little shocking to be at eye level with her, instead of looking up to her. Maybe he had grown a little as well.

"Wow, little Zephyr got taller while I was gone~" Phoenix also noticed. "Not fair!"

"That's not the only thing that's changed!" He decided to boast. "Let me get ready and I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten!"

She scoffed. "You're not the only one, Zephyr. While traveling with papa, I got to spar against some of the swordsmen and knights we delivered to, and picked up a few tricks~"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" He paused for a moment, and looked down at his sleepwear - old shirt, old pants, bare feet. Not something to fight in. "But first, get out of my room!"

**xXx**

Changed into something more appropriate for battle - clean shirt, clean pants, leather boots - Zephyrus ran out the back door with a wooden sword that he had crafted himself clenched in his hands.

Waiting for him outside the door was Phoenix, holding her own toy sword over her right shoulder and bearing a smirk on her face. "So, Zephyr, you've gotten stronger, right?" She pointed her sword at him. "Show me!"

"With pleasure!" He made the first move, swinging his sword towards her abdomen.

She quickly sidestepped to the left, dodging the strike. "That's it?"

"Not even close!" He quickly dove into his second attack, a clockwise spin attack.

Caught off guard, his sword crashed into her right side. She winced and rubbed the forming bruise. "Ouch. Not bad." She recovered and spun around to face him, quickly following up with an x-slash. "But I'm better!"

Zephyrus leaned backwards and managed to avoid both strikes, but by mere inches. He lost his balance and fell onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Phoenix pointed the tip of her sword in his face. "I win~"

He smirked. "Today. I'll get you tomorrow."

She laughed and sheathed her sword on her belt. "Famous last words, Zephyr. When are you gonna give up and admit that you got beaten into submission by a _lady_?"

"How about never?" He stood up and wiped the dirt off his backside, then picked up his own sword off the ground. "I tripped up today, that's all."

"Excuses, excuses! You boys are so prideful. That's the only reason I'm not a knight yet - the men don't want to admit that a lady like myself can outshine them all~"

"Outshine them all, you say? Look who's getting prideful now!"

She puffed out her chest and folded her arms in front of it. "Well, it's only true! I'll prove it to everyone at the tournament!"

Zephyrus raised an eyebrow. "Tournament? Where?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes and sighed. "In town, dummy. You know, the Summer Festival? They're holding a sword-fighting tournament this year, and I'm entering!"

"The Summer Festival, huh?" He muttered under his breath. "That's a week from now..."

"Exactly! If we're gonna enter, we're gonna have to train hard, hard, hard! No slacking, lazybones! We're gonna win this thing and become real knights!"

"Real knights..." He mouthed the words a few times - the statement felt so foreign to him. A smile began to grow on his face, and he looked up to her with determination in his eyes. "You're on!"

**xXx**

For the next five days Phoenix and Zephyrus would follow the same routine: wake up, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train, eat supper, and sleep again.

The sixth day began as usual - Zephyrus woke up at the crack of dawn, dressed in his usual attire, and went down to the great room's kitchen area to prepare for the day.

However, that morning his grandmother, an aged woman a little over fifty years of age with a brittle stature, had woken earlier than usual and already served breakfast to Phoenix, who had also arrived early.

He raised an eyebrow at the unusual sight. "What brings you two here so early?"

Phoenix looked up from her meal and waved at him while she swallowed. "Tomorrow's the tournament, and I want to make sure we're ready!"

"Well, we've been training-"

"Wrong 'ready'," she cut him off. "Equipment."

"Oh yeah..." He laid his chin on his palm in thought. "I've got father's old sword…"

"Oh no, no no no," She pointed her fork at him half-threateningly. "That rusty thing won't do. I've got you covered already."

Zephyrus' felt his eyes go wide. "YOU got me something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing big, Zephyr. A new sword, basic armour; you know, to protect yourself."

Phoenix's father was the town's blacksmith, and famed throughout the kingdom for his craftsmanship. Anything she got him would come from him, and Zephyrus found himself barely containing his excitement. "Can I see it?"

"You can see it for yourself after breakfast, dear." His grandmother decided that moment would be a good time to get in on the conversation. She held a plate of food in one hand, and pointed to an empty chair with the other.

Feeling his face turn red, he looked down and quickly took his seat. "Yes, grandma..."

**xXx**

After the satisfying breakfast, the two friends walked down the dirt road towards the city's gates.

"So," Zephyrus was gazing up at the blue sky, a few clouds here and there, but mainly clear, "why couldn't you just bring it with you?"

Phoenix let out a laugh. "You expect me to carry everything out to the farm? Geez, you may have gotten taller, but you sure haven't gotten any smarter!"

He scratched the back of his head and let out a sheepish laugh, realizing that her logic made sense. He should have thought that through more carefully before opening his mouth.

"Besides," she continued, "Papa needs to do some fitting and adjustments, so it's more convenient for you to come to us."

"True, I guess..." He had definitely not thought that through enough.

The two reached the strong stone walls, with its large wooden doors and metal gate open. For as long as they had lived in the town, the two had never seen the gates closed. Rumour had it that the gates had never been closed before. They entered the town and followed the left path to the blacksmith's shop.

After a short walk they arrived at the open-air shop, conveniently located on the same plot of land as Phoenix's home. Her father, a large balding man, waited for them near the road.

"Well, well, well! If it ain't lil' Zephyr!" His thick accent and bellowing voice echoed throughout the street. He gave Zephyrus a playful but rough slap on the back. "Ya got taller while we's were out yonder. `Bout time!" He gave Zephyrus a few quick glances. "`Tho you's still skinny as a twig! How d'plan t'be knight without muscle?"

"Papa!" Phoenix whined.

"Jus' jokin', darlin'." He let out another hearty laugh. "There's plenty more t'being a knight than strength." He pointed towards a table sitting in the middle of the shop. "Now then, let's get'cha suited up."

On the table were the basics, just like Phoenix said there would be - chainmail body armour, thick leather gloves, shin and arm guards, and a slightly shorter-than-your-average sword. Zephyrus was immediately drawn to the sword, the light from the hearth reflecting in it and showing off a few of the designs etched into the blade. He picked it up and gave it a few quick swings. "It handles quite nicely."

"It better!" Her father grunted. "I helped Phoenix craft it!"

Her face went from normal to deep red in a matter of seconds. "P-papa! That was our secret!"

"Whoops, sorry darlin'." He winked at her, causing her to bury her face deep within her hands.

Zephyrus took a moment to further admire the sword, tracing the detailing with his fingers. The etchings reminded him of a fierce wind, and were something that Phoenix would have come up with. "Thanks Phee. It's a great sword."

From between her fingers, Phoenix looked up at him and glared.

"What? I'm serious!"

Her father let out another bellowing laugh. "Why don'cha ferget the sword fer a while? Gotta make sure e'rything else is working jus'right. Can't have yer armour failing ya during the tournament!"

**xXx**

That night, Phoenix and Zephyrus returned to the hill of their childhood, laying on their backs while looking up upon the moonless night and admiring the countless stars.

"You know, Zephyr," Phoenix said in a near-whisper, "I really missed this."

Zephyrus could feel his cheeks getting hot as he turned his head towards her. "M-missed what?"

She laughed, spreading out her arms as if she were trying to hug the sky. "This!"

He sighed and returned his gaze to the stars. "Why are girls so bad at giving a straight answer?"

She gave him a playful nudge in the ribs. "Like you're much better, Sir Avoids-a-Lot."

He took a deep breath and let it out to clear his mind. He knew what she was talking about, and even though she was his closest friend, he still felt like he couldn't tell anyone about it.

"Hey!" Two voices in the distance shouted.

Zephyrus and Phoenix both sat upright and turned towards the voices, one belonging to his sister, and the other to a boy slightly older than her.

"Jovani!" Zephyrus called back, an uncontrollable smile lighting up his face.

The younger boy was the first to reach the hill, and promptly tackled Zephyrus to the ground.

Zephyrus swiftly got on top of the younger boy, trapped him in a headlock and proceeded to ruffle his short brown hair.

"Owowowww!" Jovani shrieked while he tried to pull away.

Celeste was the last to arrive at the hill, taking a seat next to Phoenix. Zephyrus decided it was the right time to release the younger boy, and the four of them looked up to the stars and shared a laugh.

_I guess the legend of the wishing star is true._

"So, Phoenix, Zephyr!" Jovani's grin reached from ear to ear. "I hear you're entering the tournament! Me too!"

The two of them looked at each other, then stared at their younger friend wide-eyed. "WHAT?"

The young boy frowned. "You guys think I'm weak."

"Pretty much," Phoenix cut in before Zephyrus could open his mouth.

A devilish grin slipped onto Jovani's face. "Just you wait and see."

Phoenix's smile was over-confident. "Bring it, farm boy."

Celeste stifled a giggle, amused at the two's antics. Zephyrus could barely contain himself as he let out a burst of laughter.

_It's just like we used to be._


	3. Chapter II - Tournament

**Kingdom Hearts 0****  
**_Chapter II – Tournament_

The day of the Summer Festival had arrived bright and clear, without a cloud in the sky. Zephyrus ran through the town gates fully dressed in the armour that he had received the day before.

By the time he got to the Fairgrounds, Phoenix was already waiting in her own set of armour, a single-edge blade half her width and nearly as tall as her slung over her shoulders. "I've been waiting!"

He stopped a moment to catch his breath, and wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's not my fault that I don't live within the walls!"

She sighed and shook her head. "Well, I've already signed up. Jovani tried, but they won't allow him."

It was easy for Zephyrus to understand that Jovani would not be allowed to participate in the tournament. Being two years younger than himself and Phoenix, who were barely of age themselves, he would be considered too young and, more than likely, too fragile to compete in such a sport as sword fighting. Zephyrus knew that was not the case, but unfortunately, rules were rules.

"Wait a second," Zephyrus raised an eyebrow. "Jovani beat me here? He lives farther out than I do."

Phoenix shrugged. "Apparently he's been here since sunrise."

Zephyrus let out a small, amused laugh. When the younger boy wanted something, he would do anything to get it.

"Hey!" Jovani called out, running up behind Zephyrus. "They're not letting me enter! Zephyr, you gotta win for me!"

Zephyrus turned around and looked at the boy with an amused grin on his face. "Try again in a few years, Jovani. But I'll definitely win this thing."

"Excuse me?" Phoenix's arms were crossed in front of her chest and her foot was tapping the ground rather hastily.

"Well, up until the finals, at least."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Don't screw up, Zephyr!"

**xXx**

Phoenix was the first one to battle that day, facing off against a fellow villager from her section of the town. Murmurs of "Isn't that the baker's son?" and "Why is the blacksmith's daughter fighting?" rippled through the crowd.

The baker's son took the first move, rushing forward with his sword at the ready.

Phoenix, visibly unimpressed with the sloppy move, took a step to the side and remained unharmed as the villager missed and tripped up.

Her opponent, also unimpressed at how quickly he'd been shoved off, rapidly regained balance, turned around, and tried the same move again. When he was close enough, he swung down at her.

Phoenix must have predicted the villagers move, as she used both hands to support her sword to block the attack.

The sound of the two swords clashing echoed through the grounds, and the villager stumbled backwards from the rebound, tripping over his feet and onto his ass in the process. He looked up right into the tip of Phoenix's blade and conceded defeat.

**xXx**

Zephyrus was the last one to battle in the first round. He did not recognize the older boy he was facing, but according to Jovani, Zephyrus' opponent was the son of a lord. The apparel the man wore made it obvious that he belonged to the higher class, supporting Jovani's claims.

The two fighters dove right into the battle, matching each other blow for blow as their swords met.

The swordsman managed to shake off Zephyrus for a moment, seized the opportunity and dove right in for the win.

However, Zephyrus was not one to go down without a fight. He swiftly recovered and just managed to block the attack with his arm guard, the shock managing to knock the man's sword out of his hands. Zephyrus finished with a quick stab to the abdomen, knocking the opponent to his back and claiming victory.

**xXx**

The tournament continued on - both Phoenix and Zephyrus had almost made it to the semi-finals, and they were still fighting against different opponents. Phoenix was up in the ring first.

Her next opponent was an odd fellow, to say the least. He was tall and very thin, looking like he was all bone and no muscle, his hair was a shade of pale pink and fell past his shoulder in loose curls, and his uniform was thin and nearly skin-tight – not good at keeping him warm against the cool mountain breeze. His demeanor was very weird, almost womanly with his graceful stride and delicate movements. One could even say the man was the exact opposite of Phoenix's brash nature.

"Well, my word!" His voice was feminine, but deep enough to still be considered male. "What is a fine young lady like yourself doing in such a sport like this?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the strange man. "Wait a second - am I still the only girl in the tournament?"

A few giggles rang out from the crowd, and Zephyrus was doing all he could to prevent his full-out laughter from escaping. He had wondered how long it would take for her to ask that question.

The man's face turned a furious shade of red and twisted into a scowl.

"What?" Phoenix's tone was playful. "I'm just wondering!"

The man let out a cross between a roar and a shriek as they dove right in for the kill with lightning speed.

Phoenix found herself caught off-guard and was forced to take the brunt of the man's tackle and was thrown to the ground. Her movements were pained as forced herself to her knees.

He was not finished with lashing out his rage, swinging down at her with ferocity.

She had just managed to get her sword up in time, using it as a shield as she fought her way back onto her feet.

He would have none of it, pushing back two-fold to knock her off balance and finished with a savage slash across her chest.

Phoenix fell hard, and didn't come back up.

The man paid no attention and did not give a second thought as Zephyrus and Jovani ran onstage to help their unconscious friend.

"Phoenix, wake up!" Jovani was leaning over her, yelling into her face. "Come on!"

Zephyrus knelt down beside her, concern filling him, but the person's demeanour and lack of remorse struck him as unusual. He found himself unable to look away as the man walked off.

_What kind of person can steel themselves against such actions?_

**xXx**

Zephyrus was pacing around the outside of a tent set up as a makeshift treatment center, waiting for some news – any news – of his friend's condition. Phoenix had gain consciousness for a second after the match, but was out again as quickly as she was in. He had carried her off-stage to the tent where the town's healer waited.

"Zephyrus," a woman's voice cut through his train of thought. "You're up again."

_But how can I fight when Phoenix is hurt?_

He sighed, knowing that his friend would want him to continue on. He also knew she would want him to win, to get revenge on the pink-haired man. But he was scared. He was scared that Phoenix was seriously injured, and she would be alone when she woke up. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to be by her side.

"Zephyr, go!" Jovani called out from his place on the ground next to the tent. "I'll look after Phee. Go win for her!"

_Right, she's not alone. Jovani will look after her while I fight._

Zephyrus nodded at Jovani, and the young boy nodded back. Phoenix would be taken care of while he fought.


End file.
